


Pyjamas

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, early relationship awkwardness, i probably wrote this based on... something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Spirou/Fanta fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyjamas

Spirou was already in bed when Fantasio entered their now shared bedroom. Fantasio closed the door, trying to be quiet. The redhead was turned away from him, and he couldn't quite tell if he was sleeping.

 

But when he stumbled with the door Spirou turned to look at him. He didn't look sleepy at all.

 

"Just wait a bit," Fantasio told him, "I'll put the light out."

 

An odd sound escaped Spirou, and as Fantasio climbed in the bed Spirou turned away from him again.

 

"Spirou?"

 

Fantasio had planned to give him a goodnight's kiss, but the redhead had almost avoided it...

 

Was he upset?

 

Fantasio laid down on his side of the bed. Maybe he was just tired?

 

"Good night, Spirou?"

 

Another odd sound escaped the redhead who had his back turned to Fantasio.

 

Was he crying?

 

"Spirou, are you..?"

 

Spirou turned around, and a barely constrained giggle escaped him.

 

And his look at Fanta made him realize what it was.

 

He gave a mock frown. "This onesie is very comfy and warm I have you know!"

 

"I'm sure. It also has explosions and..." Spirou cocked his head at the images in the onesie. "-toy cars? How did you find this in adult size?"

 

Fantasio stuck out his tongue. "It's very fashionable actually. All the rage in Pari-"

 

He jumped, startled as Spirou's face almost collided with his.

 

"Sorry!" the redhead blushed almost as red as his hair at his failed attempt at a kiss. "I-I just thought..."

 

"A little bit warning, ok?"

 

Fantasio pulled Spirou closer and into a kiss. The redhead's lips met his. Fantasio, encouraged by what Spirou had tried to do, licked his lips slightly, and Spirou opened his mouth just a little bit. His hands that had moved to cradle Fantasio's head pulled the blonde closer. Fantasio slowly pushed his tongue between his partner's lips, hoping he wasn't taking it too far.

 

Spirou pulled back, with a blush. Fantasio almost apologized, before a smile spread on Spirou's lips, and he bit his lower lip.

 

Fantasio let out a relieved sigh. He was still unsure how fast or slow he should take it with Spirou. Not that he had had that much experiences with women and some men... But this was Spirou's first relationship like this. And Fantasio was terrified he'd make a mess out of it and lose him. Lose his best friend.

 

Spirou reached an arm towards him and poked him to the chest. "I fear I'll have nightmares with you wearing that."

 

His grin widened. "And isn't it a bit too warm anyway?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Oh, nothing!" but Spirou let out another giggle, which now sounded slightly nervous to Fantasio. "It's not like you could take it off..."

 

He set his hand on the zipper on Fanta's chest again. "Or maybe you could?"

 

"Spirou, I mean..."

 

He coughed. "It's not like I'm totally nude under here so why not?"

 

He stood up to kick his onesie off. He was glad he had worn briefs under them. Although he wondered if he had imagined the disappointment on the red head's face...

 

"Brr, cold," he complained as he crawled back in and under the covers.

 

Spirou threw his pyjama shirt off as well, and settled back on the bed. "Cold?"

 

He crawled closer. "I guess it'd be warmer if...?"

 

Fantasio hugged him, pulling him closer and burying his face in the red hair.

 

"Hmmh yes. This is nice."

 

They fell asleep, spooning in the warmth under the covers.

 


End file.
